


The Gate's Condition

by afrostpatternintherain



Series: Voltron Week 2016 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is having none of your shit, M/M, Vacation, Weird shippy cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voltron Week Day 4: Day off/Vacation<br/>Team Voltron has a day off and Allura wants to show them a peaceful planet. After arriving there Keith makes a mistake and suddenly Lance, Allura and Keith find themselves in front of a gate which doesn't want to let them go unless they fulfill a certain condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gate's Condition

'Paladins!' Allura entered the room, seemingly excited. The paladins stopped eating so they could properly listen to what she had to say.

'What's up?' Pidge asked, looking up from their space goo. Coran now entered the room as well.

'The princess thought you deserve a day off.' Smiling, Allura finished the sentence, 'so I want to show you guys one of the more peaceful planets. It's truly beautiful.'

After they all had finished their breakfast, their day of vacation already began. It didn't take long until they arrived at the planet.

They all had to agree, it was one of the most beautiful planets they'd ever seen.

Colourful flowers everywhere, animals similar to butterflies were flying through the air. There was the scent of sweet fruits and forests after rain in the air.

As they stepped onto the ground, Pidge could barely contain herself.

'Look at this! The plants are so different from ours! Just imagine all the cool stuff you could do with them!'

Shiro snickered upon seeing her this excited.

A few minutes later Hunk had joined her and they were now both inspecting an ominous looking plant.

'Lance, look at this one!' Hunk soon shouted. Now the three of them were sitting there, staring at another plant which looked even more ominous than the former one.

Finally, Hunk spoke up again. 'I wanna try cooking it, see what happens.'

Somehow, he found himself unable to take it with him. No matter with how much strength he pulled, nothing happened.

'I can't extract the roots. Will one of you lend me a hand?'

With a cocky grin Lance joined him. Then Pidge tried to help them as well.

'Move your ass over here, Keith!' Lance then shouted while still trying to pull the plant out of the ground. Keith helped them without any complaints and now they pulled with all of their strength.

'How can this be so hard?!' Keith grunted.

Suddenly, the plant rooted out, making the four of them fall in the dirt.

Allura, Shiro and Coran simply watched them, like parents watching their children as they were playing on a playground. As the four of them returned, covered in dirt and leaves, Shiro couldn't help himself but break out into laughter.

After deciding on going further, they went by foot. During their 20 minute walk to a place Allura adored, there was plenty of time for smalltalk and quick conversations.

Pidge and Shiro talked about their time in the Garrison, Keith and Hunk were joking around while Allura and Lance ended up talking about their families.

Suddenly, there was the sound of rustling leaves. Keith stepped to the side, which turned out to have been a huge mistake. The ground under his feet started to crumble and shake.

A surprised scream escaped his lips as he tried to hold onto something; anything.

Without thinking he grabbed the first thing in his reach: Lance's arm.

'Oh my go-' Now Lance was the one looking for support. In panic, he grabbed the hem of Allura's skirt, pulling her down with him in the process.

Screaming, they all fell down a deep hole.

Shiro, Pidge, Hunk and Coran could only stare.

'What did just happen?!'

 

'Get off of me, Lance, I can't breathe!'

'Allura is on top of me I can't! Normally I'd enjoy this-' there was a smacking sound, 'ow!'

After they all managed to stand up again, they looked around. Apparently they had landed in some sort of cave.

'I've always heard of their secret tunnels, but no one had ever found any traces of it,' Allura said in awe as they wandered through the cave to find an exit.

'Maybe we should enjoy the sight another time,' Keith now mumbled.

'For once in my life I'm agreeing with Keith.'

So they went further through the cave until they arrived at a dead end. As they went closer to the walls, they realized there was a gate made out of what seemed to be gold. It was well made, yet it somehow seemed to be out of place.

Taking a deep breath, Lance just stared at it.

'Why is there a giant ass gate underground?'

Even Allura couldn't explain why exactly it was there. Never before had she seen anything remotely similar to it.

'I have no idea,' she admitted as they stepped closer. From up close the gate was even more impressive than expected.

Keith let his hand run along the cold surface of it.

 

_**This gate leads back to the world above the cave. For you to step through it, there is one simple condition: Locked lips shall unlock the gate.** _

 

'Woah,' Lance gasped, 'am I the only one who just heard the gate talking?'

Allura shook her head. 'The voice has been very clear.'

Keith nodded his head before thinking about the gate's words. 'What was it trying to tell us?'

'Are we actually going to listen to a talking gate now?'

Allura now let her fingers glide over the gate's surface as well.

'If we want to return to our friends, then yes.'

In the end they all sat down, trying to think of a solution to the gate's riddle.

'I've got it!' Allura shouted and stood up again. 'Locked lips shall unlock the gate. You guys just have to kiss!'

Lance almost choked on air. 'We have to what?!'

Allura looked him straight in the eye. 'Excuse me but there's no way I'm going to kiss one of you guys. And you two know each other for far longer than I do.'

'No way,' Lance said.

'For the second time today I actually have to agree with him.'

Putting her hands on both their shoulders, she could only sigh. 'This is not the time to be picky. What's so bad about one tiny peck?'

Sure, Keith was attracted to men. But had he ever thought of Lance in a romantic way? Probably not. Still, he really wanted to get out of this cave. Under slight protest, he agreed on kissing Lance.

Surprisingly, Lance agreed on kissing Keith as well.

'So what are you waiting for?' Allura asked. Keith stepped a bit closer to Lance, now facing him.

Yeah, what was he waiting for? It was only a kiss. A simple kiss on the mouth with Lance. No big deal.

They were friends, it wouldn't be a problem, would it? Keith himself wasn't too sure about that.

Should he put his hands onto Lance's shoulders or not? To be honest, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed. The whole situation was just really awkward.

In the end, he simply put his hands onto Lance's shoulder to stabilize himself and make the whole thing as simple and not awkward as possible.

He looked up to Lance, who simply nodded. Taking it as a sign that he could start, Keith eventually pressed his lips onto Lance's. Adding a slight movement of his lips, he actually ended up enjoying the kiss. Lance had soft skin and even softer lips.

After a moment Lance broke the kiss, leaving Keith slightly disappointed.

Both immediately turned their heads to look at the gate. It was now opened.

'Good job, paladins!' Allura cheered.

Their way back to the outside world was filled with silence and soon they could smell the fresh air again.

'Suck it you damn cave, suck it!' Lance shouted in relief as he sashayed a little.

In the distance they could hear Shiro and the rest of their crew shouting their names.

Moments later, they were reunited again.

'What happened to you guys?' Hunk asked, his voice full of concern. 'Keith, Lance, did you two fight again?'

Allura grinned. 'Thanks to their teamwork we were able to escape.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my oneshot since I particularly enjoyed writing it! ~Glen


End file.
